Day 5
Day 5 is a drama web-series produced by Rooster Teeth. The series is written by Matt Hullum, Burnie Burns, and Joel Heyman with assistance from Miles Luna and Chris Demarais, and directed by Josh Flanagan. Day 5 was in the pipeline for over 3 years. It was mentioned on podcasts in early 2012, then remained silent for about a year. On Rooster Teeth Podcast 205, Burnie mentioned that Rooster Teeth is filming Day 5, but other productions are taking its place for now (such as Immersion Season 2). Rooster Teeth filmed a scene for Day 5 at RTX 2012, which was about a busy town centre with hundreds of pedestrians shopping and socializing. Joel Heyman was in-character walking amongst everyone, then all of a sudden everyone was lying down either sleeping or dead. This was all that was filmed and the extras (RTX Attendees) then went back to the convention. On June 16, 2014, Burnie Burns confirmed on Twitter that principal photography for Day 5 had been completed. The first teaser for the show was revealed before the worldwide screenings of Lazer Team. As of March 14, 2016, Day 5 production had officially begun, with Josh Flanagan posting regular updates on his Twitter profile. In May 2016, a trailer was released, revealing that Day 5 premieres on June 19, 2016 exclusively for FIRST Members. The first episode was released for FIRST Members, and the general public on both the Rooster Teeth Website and YouTube, with all subsequent episodes having FIRST Member exclusivity. Cast *Jesse C. Boyd - Jake (IMDB) *Walker Satterwhite - Sam (IMDB) *Natasha Aldridge - Lily (IMDB) *Mallory Mahoney - Megan (IMDB) *Joe Estevez - Alonzo Alvarez (IMDB) *Stephanie Drapeau - Ally (IMDB) *Davi Jay - Ellis (IMDB) *Alisha Revel - Sarah (IMDB) *Kelsey Pribilski - Rachel (Title Credit) (IMDB) *Chris Lemchi - Nurse (Uncredited) (IMDB) *Gerald J. Garza - Researcher (Uncredited) (IMDB) *Katie Folger - Meredith (Title Credit) (IMDB) *Barbara Dunkelman - Flip (IMDB) *Caiti Ward - Emily (IMDB) *Lee Eddy - Lex (IMDB) *Monet Chandler - Jackie *Drew Pollock - Dr. Curtis (IMDB) *César Altagracia - Dr. Alta (IMDB) *Trish Unzicker - Head Nurse (IMDB) *Lb Deyo - Ponoko (IMDB) *Gavin Free - Cameo (Uncredited) (IMDB) *Paulina Chavez - Carmen (IMDB) *Gustavo Gomez - Emmanuel (IMDB) *Melba Martinez - La Bruja *Eduardo C. Garza - Eduardo *Julio Cedillo - Father Julio (IMDB) *Garrett Graham - Dave (Title Credit) (IMDB) *Joel Heyman - Bill (Title Credit) (IMDB) *Jessica Schwartz - Nicole (Title Credit) (IMDB ) *Brad Anner - John (IMDB ) *Jen Brown - Beth (IMDB ) *Stephen Dinh - Jeffrey (IMDB ) *Josh Flanagan - Mark (IMDB ) *Ariana Guerra - Jenn (IMDB ) *Jason Liebrecht - Colin (IMDB) *Shannon McCormick - Dr. Abrams (IMDB ) *Andrew Matthews - Todd *Aaron Spivey-Sorrells - Slade (IMDB) *Cyndi Williams - Jake's Mom *Anna Hullum - Voice of Jake's Mom (IMDB) *Keegan Dennis - Skinemax Star no.1 *Aaron Marquis - Skinemax Star no.2 (IMDB) *Matt Hullum - Dale (IMDB) Episodes Videos Category:Series Category:Rooster Teeth Productions